


Bastet

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya’s curse becomes her horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastet

**Title:** Bastet  
 **Challenge:** Challenge #19 Character Lottery - Freya  
 **Word Count:** 162  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Freya  
 **Warnings:** death  
 **Summary:** Freya’s curse becomes her horror. 

** Bastet **  
Freya could feel the moonrise before she saw it. It was starting again. She cried out as she felt her body start to morph. It was a painful process and horribly slow. That was part of the curse. She had to suffer and feel the pain of her transformation.

Freya dropped to the ground as the transformation completed. Her wings unfurled as she rose and shook her now catlike body. 

Freya lifted her nose and sniffed the air. She could smell blood. She could smell her next victim. She jumped into the air and felt the current of the wind under her wings.

Freya circled in the moonlight and spied her prey. She hesitated but knew there was no way to escape. The monster’s need to feed was too strong. 

Hours later, Freya woke covered in the blood of an innocent soul she had killed. She sobbed uncontrollably. It was too much to bear the knowledge that she had killed once more.   


End file.
